Le sens des couleurs
by Muche
Summary: petite vision poétique des couleurs... donnée par un Lancovien à son amie aveugle


Coucou! voilà, j'ai posté ma première fanfic! Je l'ai écrite il y a quelques années déjà, mais je n'avais jamais pensé à la poster... Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Le sens des couleurs  
**

La Mer des Orages se déroulait devant eux, des bataillons d'écumes galopant comme des chevaux furieux à la crête des vagues, faisant la course avec le vent du large. C'était une fraîche journée de Trebo, les nuages cachaient les soleils jumeaux, et il n'y avait personne sur la plage à part deux jeunes adolescents, qui marchaient lentement au bord de l'eau, côte à côte.

L'un des deux, plutôt _l'une_ des deux en fait, s'arrêta soudainement et regarda son compagnon.

-Nat, dit-elle, c'est quoi le bleu?

*Pause*

 _Je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez tout compris. Je reprends donc: la jeune fille est Tania, aveugle de naissance, même la magie ne peut pas la guérir. Nat (de son vrai nom Nathan) est son meilleur ami depuis... euh... depuis très longtemps, ce qui signifie en fait la quasi-totalité de leurs quatorze années d'existence, et l'aime en secret sans oser lui dire..._

 _Ils reviennent d'un pique-nique en bord de mer, et profitent de ces instants de calme avant de revenir chez eux, au Château Vivant du Lancovit._

*Play*

Nat soupira. Il adorait la jeune fille, mais ne comprenait pas toujours ses questions.

-Euh, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Mère a choisi ma robe ce matin en disant qu'elle serait assortie à mes yeux bleus. Je ne sais pas comment c'est, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir.

-Eh bien... le bleu, c'est le froid, la tristesse... Attends, je vais te montrer.

Il la laissa, puis revint quelques minutes après.

-Ouvre la bouche.

Curieuse, Tania obéit. Nat lui déposa une goutte d'eau de mer sur la langue

-Voilà une larme bleue.

La jaune fille laissa l'eau lui envahir la bouche, passer sous sa langue, entre ses dents...

-Le bleu me semble libre.

-Oui, il est immense et libre, comme le ciel et la mer. C'est aussi la vie, car sans lui, sans l'eau, rien ne vivrait

-Tu as raison. Et le vert, c'est comment?

-Voyons voir... Tu sens le vent sur ton visage?

-Oui.

-Respire avec lui, profondément. Le vert c'est ça. Le calme, l'apaisement... et aussi la nature, l'espoir, ou encore la vie. Quand tu respires, c'est un souffle de vie, et c'est vert.

-C'est beau ce que tu dis, on dirait un poème. On continue? Je voudrais savoir ce qu'est le rouge.

Nat réfléchit un instant, puis Tania l'entendit incanter. L'instant d'après il lui ouvrit la main, et elle sentit une douleur aigüe à son doigt. Il l'avait piquée avec une aiguille! Elle porta la main à sa bouche pour sucer la goutte de sang qui y perlait.

-C'est ça, le rouge? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu fâchée.

-Oui, c'est la douleur, mais aussi l'énergie. On court un peu? proposa le garçon en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Tania rit, d'un rire clair comme du cristal. Elle aimait tant ces sorties avec Nat! Il trouvait toujours un moyen de la surprendre, de la faire rire. Ce rire fit fondre le cœur du garçon, et l'emporta au paradis. Il redescendit sur terre en arrivant près du palais.

-On passe par les cuisines?

Décidément, Nat savait ce qui lui faisait plaisir! Elle adorait la cuisine, seul lieu où elle pouvait oublier sa cécité en se concentrant sur les odeurs parfois renversantes et les goûts. Elle s'y sentait égale aux autres.

-On peut continuer le jeu? Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'est le jaune!

Nat attrapa quelque chose sur une étagère, puis lui tartina les lèvres avec une sorte de crème. Tania passa sa langue dessus.

-C'est doux et sucré. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Du miel. Pour moi, le jaune incarne la douceur, comme ce miel. C'est aussi la lumière, ce qui te guide quand tu es triste et qui rends joyeux.

À ce moment, des soldats de la garde royale déboulèrent dans les cuisines. Tania ne les vit pas, par contre elle les entendit parfaitement s'exclamer en la voyant. Adieu la tranquillité...

-Princesse, nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre! Où étiez-vous passée? Vous devriez être rentrée depuis longtemps!

*Pause*

 _Oups. J'avais oublié de préciser que Tania était la Princesse Héritière du Lancovit, et avait ainsi une garde rapprochée qui lui collait aux basques comme de gentils toutous. Elle lui faussait compagnie à la moindre occasion (la coquine…), d'où le ton exaspéré des gardes._

*Play*

-C'est bon, Xenon, intervint Nat, elle était avec moi et ne risquait rien. Nous sommes rentrés, il n'y a plus de raison de s'inquiéter. Nous allons à présent nous reposer, ajouta-t-il en entraînant la jeune fille.

-Merci Nat, commença-t-elle une fois arrivée à sa suite, j'ai passé une très bonne journée avec toi. Maintenant je sais à quoi ressemblent les couleurs, grâce à la larme bleue, le souffle vert, la goutte de sang rouge et le miel jaune. Tu m'as appris à voir et je t'en remercie.

-Ce n'était rien, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et puis, il y a tant d'autres couleurs, ce n'était qu'un aperçu.

-Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de me décrire le noir, je sais ce que c'est! rit la princesse.

\- Alors dis-le-moi.

-Quoi?

-C'est vrai, tu connais le noir mieux que personne! Alors que je suis sûr que nous, nous ne le voyons pas complètement. S'il-te-plaît, décris-moi le noir à ton tour...

Tania soupira, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer.

-Le noir, c'est la ''partie sombre'' de toutes les couleurs que tu m'as apprises. C'est le désespoir, le deuil... la douleur... la mort...

Mince, se dit alors Nat, il l'avait attristée! Quel idiot il était parfois! Bon, voyons comment rattraper le coup... Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour… ?

-Tania, j'ai oublié de te dire...

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui prit les mains.

-Le rouge... pour moi, c'est aussi ça...

Il se pencha vers son visage, et cueillit ses lèvres. Elles étaient incroyablement douces, et le garçon se perdit dans ce baiser.

-J'adore cette couleur..., répondit Tania lorsque celui-ci prit fin.

Elle l'enlaça et l'embrassa à son tour, et ce baiser avait la couleur de l'avenir...

Fin...


End file.
